


Not So Human

by 7_SachikoShinall



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_SachikoShinall/pseuds/7_SachikoShinall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurume’s eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. “You just blew up that thing up…that’s pretty cool!” What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let’s just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this!

1\. Happy Birthday

 

Kawakaki Kurume sighed for the fifth time today, her source of boredom being her lame excuse for a birthday party. She sat before a small cake with candles that symbolized sixteen years of life. A friend of hers bought the dessert for her and placed it on the table while she was sleeping well into the afternoon. She trusted him enough to let him come into her home during the “ungodly” hours, glad that she lived alone without the guidance of parents. They disappeared one day, leaving behind a strange note written in a language she didn’t bother to understand. She kept it though, just in case she found someone who was able to read it.

 

Kurume directed her eyes at its hiding place which was a large book of botany. She wasn’t into greenery that much even though she enjoyed her friend’s banter about it. Speaking about her friend, she turned her attention back on the cake he bought her and the envelope next to it. Smiling, she took it into her hands, peeled it open, and grabbed whatever was inside. It was a card from the Hatanaka family, she noted. Shiori got married to that guy! I keep forgetting since Shuichi didn’t bother to tell me his last name.  
Inside the card the members of the family wrote individual, congratulatory statements about her birthday and how growing older was mandatory, but growing up was only optional. Kurume’s smile widened at that; that came from Shuichi’s stepbrother. The message that took up most of the space was her good friend’s. It read:

Happy 16th birthday, Kurume! Do you like the cake Mother made for you?  
She stopped and looked at the cake in suspicion. “So that wasn’t store bought? My bad.”  
I helped out a bit. Hope that my efforts didn’t spoil it. Time flies, doesn’t it? It only seems that only days passed since you and I met. It actually has been two years and the members of the Science Club has managed to steer clear of me whenever you’re around.  
Not only that, but you’ve helped me ward off those persistent ‘fangirls’ as you call them. I make you sound like a bodyguard, but you have really been a good friend to me. It was your kindness and support that made me want to befriend you. Allow me to take you out for your birthday; I have a couple of friends that want to meet you. I’ll pick you up six ‘o clock.

 

Your best friend,

Shuichi

 

Kurume’s heart dropped into the acidy recesses of her stomach. Shuichi was going to take her out to meet people? Sure, she dealt with them at school and Shuichi was an exception, however, she just had a reaction to people that wasn’t quite normal. It was a miracle that she could get through school without going insane.  
Whenever she concentrated too hard, she would see a hazy, colored light outlining a person’s body.  
It would always change color as soon as the person’s emotions changed; it was like they were a human-sized mood ring.  
Sometimes, she would use it to her advantage, then again, not often if she didn’t want to seem too suspicious.  
She put the card on a dresser in her room and smiled. It was rather nice of him and his mother to make that cake for her. She would save it for this meeting he set up for later tonight just as a peace offering. For some reason, people strayed away from her and didn’t like her. Kurume didn’t know who or what was at fault for that; was it her lack of words or the sarcastic words she used each time that she did choose to talk?  
Yeah, she thought, it’s their fault for distracting me with their shininess.

She went back to the kitchen and placed the cake carefully in the refrigerator, groaning when something popped in her back. She stretched the rest of her tense extremities, relief flooding through her as she heard the sharp cracks that sounded from her bones. She shivered, reminding herself that she had left the refrigerator door open. She closed it, suddenly feeling an intense tingling in her back. No one could be watching her, right? Shuichi was the only one with an extra key to the house, only him.

Kurume stood still for a couple minutes, waiting for the sensation to disappear until she decided to glance back slowly. Heart pounding against her ribcage, she found that there was nothing there. Nothing but the kitchen counter and the dishes neatly stacked on it.  
Exhaling her held breath, Kurume wiped the sweat off of her brow and headed for her room once more to use the shower in the bathroom. She made sure she gathered the clothes she was going to wear and sat them down on the lid of the toilet seat. After turning on the shower and testing the water, the burgundy-haired girl stripped herself free of her clothes and stepped inside.  
While she showered, an area in her bedroom began to distort in a narrow line, near her closet. It began to tear open further as a scaly, reptilian-like being walked through and was found dumbfounded by its surroundings. It studied the strange dwelling with its beady, yellow eyes until it came across a scent that made its mouth water. It followed the smell, its feet leaving behind thudding noises with each footfall.  
Fortunately, Kurume’s ears were sharp enough to hear them. She turned off the water to listen harder, grabbing a towel from the rail to her right just in case she needed to run. There was a faint growl and shuffling, then silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Kurume sighed, thinking the sounds were just her mind playing tricks on her. She didn’t know how wrong she was. As soon as she put one foot out of the bathtub, the scaly figure crashed into the door, barely missing the towel-clad girl. She backed away, brown eyes wide as saucers when she saw the gruesome, salivating creature.

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed, forcing her towel up and turning to run while the thing recovered from its rather dramatic entrance. She ran for the kitchen, looking for a knife or some other blunt object she could handle. Dashing for the sink, she nearly tossed the dishes aside to find a large knife. She held the utensil proudly, like a sword up to the point she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She whirled around, the point of the knife bending against the creature’s abdomen. She laughed nervously, grinning hopelessly up at it.

“Hey, you mind pushing your stomach out further? I don’t think you’re bleeding, yet,” she requested, dropping the knife when it grabbed her by the throat and hurled her into the kitchen table. She popped up as fast as she went down, adjusting her towel; all she was wondering about was how the towel stayed miraculously in place for some reason.  
The creature stared hungrily at her, eyeing her legs and licking his lips.

“What good meat you have on you, human. I will enjoy eating you and savoring every bite!” he exclaimed, darting towards her savagely.

“And this is the part where I throw my arms up and scream bloody murder!” Kurume yelled, doing exactly that.

She ran around the thing’s grasp and sprinted her way out of sight, scrambling into her room again.

Where to hide, where to hide…she frantically thought.

She searched desperately and cursed her lack of having a room with no hidden passageways like she always wanted. She settled on the closet, running to open the door, but instead, passed through it. Mind numbing thunder assaulted her ears, racked her brain and lightning flashed dangerously in a sky that was riddled with red and black clouds. The burgundy-haired girl observed the world before her with widened eyes, falling back on her rear when another roll of thunder cracked amongst the deadly-looking sky.

“This would happen on my birthday, of all days,” she pouted, adding as an afterthought, “Getting older sucks; I’m already getting demented…”

“This is no product of your mind, human. You’re in my territory, now!”

Kurume gulped fearfully at the guttural, deep voice, forgetting-in the moment of contemplating her sanity-about the monster that desired to have her for dinner. She didn’t even get to live for two decades and there was her head, delivered on a stupid, silver platter for some stupid monster to eat. She had made it easy to catch, too, with nothing, but a towel on. That helped her mobility loads. Well, if she was going to die, she might as well die with what pride she possessed.

She stood up, tying the towel around her tightly before facing the creature with a rather comical look on her face. “Come and get me, ugly!”  
He roared in rage, bounding after the girl as she ran screaming.  
Karasu’s body remained in a chasm deep underground the Makai, drained of its blood and oddly preserved after a couple of years.  
Maybe it had to do with the plant that the demon Kurama used on him as a last resort at taking his life and advancing further in the Dark Tournament. It was obvious that he had succeeded.

Even though he passed, something was keeping his ghost in check, trapped outside of his useless body.  
He didn’t know why, but he felt as if something or someone needed him. His ghost would have been free a long time ago if that hadn’t been the reason. Was it possible for whoever that person was to revive him? He would’ve done it himself if it wasn’t for the lack of demon energy and blood so he didn’t expect anyone to come to his rescue anytime soon. He considered the possibilities, if they were achievable. If revived, his first thoughts would be on how to get that Kurama in his grasp; he wasn’t quite done with him, yet.

That would depend if whoever brought him back would let him finish the fox demon off.

He was sure that his fixation was more important than whatever his redeemer had to dish out at him and he would have to endure.

If it would get him closer to Kurama, then he would resort to anything he felt he was able to do.

“It would be nice to have a reunion,” the ghost mused, lost in memories.  
Suddenly, a pained cry broke out above him. Apparently, Kurume had lost her footing near the same chasm and had her shoulder cut when the monster slashed at her. She grit her teeth and made a nervous sound as she realized how deep the area was. Sure, it wasn’t nothing compared to any other holes she has seen so far, but the fall was not going to be a pleasant one. That is, if she was alive during the experience.

The yellow-eyed beast kept attacking her, digging his claws in the ground dangerously close to her head. She clutched the wound on her shoulder, the blood spilling into the chasm. As it dropped down, the red liquid started to glow a pure white.  
It was so white that it shone through the darkness and caught the attention of Karasu’s ghost. He followed the blood’s path until it hit his transparent form.

It was then that something fascinating happened.

His body seemed to glow, an invisible force pulling him toward his dried-up corpse. It was impossible to avoid this force, he learned, as he struggled to fight against it.

After a few moments of useless resistance, his vision shifted upwards at the towel-clad girl-possibly the one who revived him-falling to her death. Deciding that it was pointless to wonder about anything physical touching his astral form, Karasu got to his feet and realized that his hair was blonde. Whenever it changed color, it was a sign that his mask was off, making his body a living bomb. There was no way he could touch the girl without causing her death. If only he had his mask…

An object glinted in the darkness in front of him and-taking his time-he picked it up then put it on. His hair turned black and not soon after that, he jumped up to catch his redeemer then observing the lustrous locks of her hair. It reminded him of Kurama’s hair, except a whole lot shorter. It framed her face almost messily, but he admired it. He continued to jump further up the chasm, reaching the land that laid outside in a matter of seconds.

“Okay, what is going on here!?” Kurume asked, obviously fed up with all the strange things happening to her. First, some…thing was trying to eat her, then chased her into a different world where she was thrown into a giant hole, and now a vampire-looking guy jumped-jumped-their way up out of it.

 

This was the most weirdest, action-packed, and scariest birthday she has had yet. Karasu understood the girl’s confusion; she was only a human oblivious to the existence of the Makai.

Before he could answer her question, a demon lunged out him. He pulled away in time and set Kurume down, the burgundy-haired girl frowning at the violet-eyed man.

“What are you doing? He’ll kill the both of us if we don’t run!”

Karasu’s eyes crinkled as if he were smiling, quickly doing away the demon with just a tap on the shoulder. The creature exploded without a chance to scream, showering anyone in the area with blood. Of course, that included the two of them.

Kurume’s eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her.

“You just blew that thing up…that’s pretty cool!”

“How did you get in the Makai?” the raven-haired demon asked suddenly, ignoring her words of praise.

This question only threw her off, the expression on her face showing that she was greatly confused.

“Huh? You mean this place?” she said, stretching her arms out to emphasize her point; her towel almost fell again. At his nod, she continued. “I kinda ran for my closet and I somehow ended up here…”

She glanced back and noticed that the portal was still open, but closing rapidly. At that, she screamed, grabbing Karasu’s hand and hauling him with her back to her room. He let out a quiet gasp, surprised that his explosive power didn’t work on her. Slowly, the portal closed and Kurume bent down to catch her breath.

“Whew…that was fun, wasn’t it, uh…what’s your name?”

“Karasu,” he answered.

“Thanks, Karasu. I’m Kurume.”

She took his hand and shook it with all her might. The demon was taken aback again; why didn’t she explode every time she touched him? Maybe it had something to do with that oddly colored blood of hers, he thought, letting go of her hand. Whatever it was, he had to show his gratitude. It was her who gave him another chance at life and what he was going to do with it was no secret…


End file.
